1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle attachments, and more particularly relates to accessories configured for attachment to a trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle or xe2x80x9creceiver hitch.xe2x80x9d
2. Background Information
Motor vehicles such as pickup trucks, vans, automobiles, motor homes, etc., are typically constructed to have a pair of mutually-opposing parallel frame members or rails on which is mounted a body and front and rear bumpers. To enable towing of boats, camper trailers, motorcycle trailers, and other recreational or commercial trailers, these motor vehicles must be adapted to allow the trailer to be attached to the rear of the vehicle. Typically, a receiver ball is mounted on the center of the rear bumper of the motor vehicle, and the trailer is then coupled to the receiver ball. However, the disadvantage of this arrangement is the limited load carrying capacity of bumpers. In addition, many modem automobiles do not have rear bumpers designed to support the load of a trailer or permit attachment of a receiver ball.
Because of the foregoing, receiver hitches have been developed that attach directly to the motor vehicle frame rails. This transfers the load of the trailer directly to the vehicle frame, where heavier loads can be tolerated. In addition, receiver tubes have been developed that are stronger and enable coupling with a greater variety of trailer tongues and receiver hitch accessories. Such receiver tubes are configured for receipt of hitch accessories, including posts bearing trailer hitch balls, bicycle racks, platforms, dump buckets, motorcycle carriers, bed extenders, roof rack extenders, etc.
What is needed is an apparatus for allowing receiver hitch accessories to be attached to such a receiver hitch that attaches to the motor vehicle frame rails, this apparatus configured to be easily installed and uninstalled so that a user can utilize the receiver hitch with or without the invented hitch adapter. Embodiments of the present invention solve this need.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a hitch adapter for connecting at least one accessory to a receiver hitch.
In one embodiment of the invented hitch adapter, this receiver hitch comprises a receiver tube extending generally perpendicular to a hitch frame. This receiver hitch having a frame mounted to the frame of the vehicle. The receiver tube is configured for receiving an engaging lube of a hitch accessory. The invented hitch adapter comprises an adapter body, this adapter body comprising an engaging portion or xe2x80x9cadapter bracketxe2x80x9d configured via an engaging tube to releasably attach to the hitch frame at the receiver tube. The adapter body further having at least one accessory connection receiver for receiving an engaging tube of a hitch accessory, for instance an engaging tube extending from a platform.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the present invention comprises a hitch adapter for connecting an accessory to a receiver hitch. Such a receiver hitch having a crossbar extending between a frame first end and a frame second end. The frame first end is connected to a vehicle frame first portion and the frame second end is connected to a vehicle frame second portion. The hitch frame further comprising a receiver tube extending generally perpendicular to the crossbar rearward from the vehicle. This receiver tube for receiving the engaging tube of a hitch accessory. The invented hitch adapter comprises an adapter body having a first end extending to a second end. This first end comprising a first frame adapter bracket and the second end comprising a second end frame adapter bracket. The first and second adapter brackets are configured to releasably engage the respective frame first and second ends. The adapter body further comprising an engaging tube configured for releasable engagement to the receiver tube and at least one accessory connection receiver for receiving a connection portion of a hitch accessory.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the present invention comprises a hitch adapter for connecting an accessory to a receiver hitch. This receiver hitch having a crossbar that extends between a frame first end and a frame second end. The frame first end connecting to a vehicle first frame portion and the frame second end connecting to a vehicle second frame portion. The hitch frame further comprising a receiver tube that extends generally perpendicular to the crossbar. The receiver tube for receiving an engaging tube of a hitch accessory. The invented hitch adapter comprises an adapter body, this adapter body further comprising a first arm piece, a second arm piece, and a linkage piece. This adapter body for providing a connection between the accessory and the receiver hitch. The first arm piece comprising a first frame adapter bracket configured to releasably engage the frame first end and at least one accessory connection receiver for receiving a connection portion of the accessory. The second arm pieces comprising a second end adapter bracket configured to releasably engage the frame second end and at least one accessory connection receiver for receiving a connection portion of an accessory. The linkage piece configured for releasable engagement of the releasable engagement to the receiver tube and further comprising a first arm connection for connecting with the first arm and a second arm connection for connecting with the second arm.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a hitch adapter or xe2x80x9caccessory connectorxe2x80x9d that can be easily installed and uninstalled from the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hitch adapter that connects with the receiver hitch receiver tube for a first point of contact, and which also contacts with at least one other portion of the receiver hitch assembly and/or the vehicle so as to create a more stable connection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a hitch adapter having a hitch extender for allowing the receiver hitch to be installed additionally upon the hitch adapter.
Still other objects and advantages of the embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive in nature.